


Finally together!

by Crazyshippergirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Living Together, M/M, Seke, Sex, porn wihout plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyshippergirl/pseuds/Crazyshippergirl
Summary: Right after the end of season 1Yuri is coming from practice, Victor and Yurio went shopping.Yuri and Victor are engaged and already living together. Yurio is trying to avoid the lovebirds as much as he can, since they have a lot of fun now that they are living together. They can´t keep their hands from each other.





	

“Yuri!”

I run even faster. I know I have only seen him two hours ago, during practice, but every time – every single time – I see this man my heart beats faster.  
Finally – I fall into Victors arms. Strong. Comforting. 

Yurio is standing next to us, so I release myself out of the hug. Not that I want to, but I know how Yurio hates it when we are all lovey – dovey next to him.  
“How was your shopping trip?” I ask to get Yurio to talk.  
“Ok I guess.”, grumpy as always. I still love him too. I smile and we start walking. I need to restrain myself from gripping Victors hand. They just slightly touch each other. We keep on walking to the apartment, talking about this and that. I love Victors face; his ears are all read – St. Petersburg in winter is extremely cold – and his smile is making my day. It doesn´t matter how hard practice was or how shitty my day began – his smile … I could drown in his eyes… like the ocean after a storm. He is so beautiful. I feel the ring on my right hand and my smile grows. I love this man – this family.

“There we go – Makkachin don´t make everything dirty! Come here I need to dry you first!”, Victor runs after Makkachin. God, even that is adorable. Some turns through the flat later, we need to clean the floor again, he was finally able to catch up to him. It always takes time until he is dry. Yurio is already comfortable in front of the TV with his phone. He probably is texting with Otabek. These two really get along.  
I can´t help thinking about how happy I am living and training with those two. I wish time would stop. 

“Are you happy?”

I startle a bit. I was lost in my thoughts that I didn´t recognise that Victor was standing incredible close to me suddenly.  
“Y-Yeah. I am.” I reply.

“Well, I might be able to make you even happier.” This smirk is killing me.  
Yurio says something about meeting up with Otabek, and the door smashed behind him. I don´t have time to reply. Victor is pushing me against the wall. His tongue in my mouth. His kisses are amazing. I lose the feeling in my legs. But Victor is holding me tight.  
I can´t breathe. “Vi – Victor, I … I can´t” – “You know what I want to hear, right?”  
Hell, yeah, I know, I was just waiting! “Vitya” – I am still blushing when I say it like that.  
Suddenly, Victor is pulling me up. “What are you doing?”  
Without a word, just smiling this beautiful smile, he is caring me to the couch. Falling down, kissing again. I could get lost in those kisses. I get to breathe again but not for long. Victor is putting my shirt up, careful and loving he starts to lick my nipples. While his hands are busy untying my belt. I feel that Victor is motivated to, I feel that.  
Moaning, while Victor tends to my dick. Damn, he is so good at this! I can´t help but moaning his name again and again.

“Vitya..ahh…that’s enough already!” 

“You are pretty motivated yourself today right? Fine, but I won´t hold back!”

“Mh…mhhhh”

I let out a small scream while he enters me. Almost immediately he hits the spot. I have tears in my eyes. I seem really motivated today.. I wonder why… I am already at my limit.  
“Yuri… I can´t hold it in any longer.”  
Well, apparently I am not the only one. 

“Me neither, I – I am about to cu..cum… ahhh”

“Yuri, I am coming inside!”

“Mhhhh… Vitya … I love you!”  
And we both are coming. Victor is falling on me… exhausted, sweating. I love this smell.

“I love you too, Yuri!”

That´s enough to stir me up again. As I try to turn on top, we are falling of the couch on the carpet and the pillows that fell down before. I didn’t even realise that. The surprise in Victors eyes is priceless. This time it´s my turn. I love the look in his eyes when I do that… *Eros mode on*.  
First the clothes that are still there, off they go. I start to kiss Victors dick. I got the hang of that finally, I hear him moaning. I am looking into his eyes while I still care about his downer parts. It doesn’t take long and he is up again.  
“Yuri, you got really good in this!” he says breathless.  
I am blushing. Why, dammit. He never complimented me before while we are doing it. But I am not giving up the lead yet. I am wetting my fingers and go into Victors anus. I hear him breath surprised. I am normally more considerate. It doesn’t take long to prepare him. But I like to tease him a bit. He is not the only one who can surprise me. 

“Yuri…pl—please!”

“You need to be more precise, my dear.” I can´t help but smile while saying that. It´s actually so embarrassing!

“Fill me…me up Yuri!”  
I can´t hold back anymore! I enter him … I love this man so much!

That’s how we continued for - who knows how long.

We were lying on the floor, hugging each other.

“You know, Yuri. I never realized how happy I can be. I don´t care about anything then you. As long as you are with me I am strong.”  
I don´t know what to say. I just hug him tighter.

“I am so happy to have you here! 私はあなたを愛して, Yuri”

“Я тебя тоже люблю, Vit´ya!“

We were lying there, smiling, hugging, loving.

Suddenly, the door is opened. Yurio enters. We stop breathing for a second. O god, please don´t see us!  
“Welcome back, Yurio!” Victor is never embarrassed. The only thing covering us is the blanket.

Yurio looks at Victor. Then at me. “Tsk. Can´t you finish before I come home?” And off he goes into his room. I guess he is happy for us. Just not able to show it.

Please God. Let us stay like this forever.

-The end-

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first try, I hope you like it.  
> I would be honored to read comments, suggestions or whatever!  
> It is insane how much this anime changed me.
> 
> -Born to make history -


End file.
